Lover Crushers
Lover Crushers is the 15th episode of the 10th season of Krazy Kids. Synopsis Bryan and Ian-Deheza are delivering chocolate chip cookies to various classes when a random girl spots and falls in love with both of them. Characters • Ian Deheza-Zapata • Bryan Gul • Random Girl (Debut) • Vextorian Vixon (Recurring Role) • David Leon (Cameo) • Devin Torres (Photo Cameo) Trivia • This episode marks the first time where it was revealed Bryan and Ian-Deheza don't like hugs and kisses from the random girl, much to their disgusts (They only like hugs and kisses with their girlfriends). • This episode marks the first appearance of the Random Girl. • Near the end, Vextorian Vixon was hugged and kissed by the random girl after she spots and falls madly in love with him, causing him to spin away from her while she chases him romantically. • It was also revealed Vextorian Vixon doesn't like hugs and kisses from the random girl, much to his disgust. • In the scene where Bryan and Ian-Deheza hide in the library, a Devin Torres photo can be seen hanging on the wall. Transcript [The episode starts outside the school then disolves in the main hallway of various rooms in the 2nd floor. The camera then zooms in to Bryan and Ian-Deheza carrying two boxes of chocolate chip cookies.] Bryan: Man, I love delivering chocolate chip cookies. Ian-Deheza: Yeah, me too. Bryan: You know what would be great? Ian-Deheza: What? Bryan: We could deliver a large box of Desserts. Ian-Deheza: Yeah, that would be great. [The scene cuts to a classroom door with a dark window and a girl appears peeking through the window and she spots Bryan and Ian-Deheza.] Random Girl: [Gasps] Yay, I found myself two love interests to play with! [She hides behind the door.] [The scene cuts back to the door when Bryan and Ian-Deheza walked by.] Bryan: You know what would be more great? Ian-Deheza: What? Bryan: We could- [Two arms appear from behind the door and brings Bryan and Ian-Deheza inside the classroom with candlelights glowing pink and red along with love words.] Random Girl: [Giggles] Finally, I have two love interests to play with now. Bryan: Wha- what's going on?! Ian-Deheza: What's happening?! Random Girl: [Romantically] Oh, I love both of you so much, I want to play with you. We'll be love interests and playmates, forever [Giggles]. [The Random Girl then hugs and kisses Bryan and Ian-Deheza multiple times, causing both of them to scream in fear, start zooming out of the dark classroom, and run away from her.] Bryan: [Terrified] We gotta find a place to hide from her! Ian-Deheza: [Terrified]'' Yeah, let's do that! [''They both ran to the library and hid behind the bookshelves, the Random Girl appears behind them and tries to hug and kiss them, but Bryan and Ian-Deheza turned around fearfully and scream in shock while bells ring dramatically, causing their eyes to jump out and back in. They both start running again and ran to the boy's bathroom and closed the bathroom door and locked it tight. The Random Girl appears next to them and puckers up for a kiss, Bryan and Ian-Deheza turned around and spotted her again in shock, causing their eyes to enlarge wide and returning to their normal size. They start running again. They then go to the science laboratory and hid behind the lab's cabinet. The Random Girl appears again and puckers up for a kiss and a hug. Bryan and Ian-Deheza turned around spotted her again in a shock then start running away from her again.] Bryan: How is she everywhere every time we go to a hiding spot?! Ian-Deheza: Yeah, how?! Vixon then appears passing by the mail room. Bryan and Ian-Deheza spots him. Bryan and Ian-Deheza: VEX! Vextorian Vixon: Whoa, hey guys. Why are you running? Bryan: We're being chased by a little playtime girl! Ian-Deheza: And she's going to hug and kiss us! Bryan: Can you help us?! Vextorian Vixon: Sure. Anything for my buddies. [They both follow Vextorian Vixon to another dark room that's being unused.] Vextorian Vixon: Here we are. Your new hiding spot. Bryan: Ah, thank you very much, Vex! Ian-Deheza: Yeah, thank you! Vextorian Vixon: Anytime. Random Girl: [Romantically]'' Oh, Lover Boys [''Giggles]. Bryan and Ian-Deheza: Oh No! It's her! Bryan: Quick, hide! [They both hide in the room as the Random Girl approaches.] Random: Where are you my Love Mates? Love Mates? Aw Man, I lost my play and love mates [Sighs]. Vextorian Vixon: Well, I'm glad they're safe from that little girl. [The Random Girl then spots Vextorian Vixon and falls madly in love with him as her eyes turn into hearts and runs towards him.] Random Girl: Yay! Giggles I finally have a new love interest and playmate! Vextorian Vixon: Hey, what are you doing?! Get off me! Random Girl: [Romantically] Oh, We'll be love interests and playmates, forever [Giggles]. [The Random Girl then hugs and kisses Vextorian Vixon multiple times, causing him to scream in fear and turns into a miniature tornado to get away from her hugs and kisses as the Random Girl chases him romantically.] Random Girl: [Giggles] Come back here, my love! Bryan: Is she gone? Ian-Deheza: I think so. [They both exit the unused dark room.] Bryan: [Relieved] Man, we got loved on real good. Ian-Deheza: Yeah, we did. Bryan: Hey, Ian. Ian-Deheza: Yeah? Bryan: Do you think Vex is alright? Ian-Deheza: I hope so. Bryan: 'Cause that girl could obviously be loving him instead right about now. [The scene cuts to a room to reveal Vextorian Vixon being hugged and kissed by the Random Girl after being chased by her multiple times and gets caught by her.] Random Girl: [Giggles] Oh, I love you so much I want to hug and kiss you a lot! [Giggles] Vextorian Vixon: Why do you want me so bad?! Random Girl: [Giggles] Because I love you so much. I'm gonna love you and play with you forever. [Giggles] [She then hugs and kisses him multiple times again and giggles. The scene then cuts to the outside of the school.] Vextorian Vixon: [Yelling] SOMEBODY, HELP! [Episode ends.]